Love story
by McQueenfan95
Summary: An oc fic. Loosely based on Aladdin. Rating subject to go up. Rated for possible violance, launguage, alcohol usage and sex.


**This is a story about my OC, Beau, and Gunslingers-White-Rose's OC, Trinity. Yes, the plot loosely/closely resembles that of Aladdin, except there's no genie. Though, maybe some magic. Trinity is Princess Celestia's daughter. Don't ask who the father is. Beau was adopted into the Apple family. Anyway, Princess Celestia sends Trinity to Ponyville. Enjoy. **

"But Mom!", said Trinity, "I don't wanna go to Ponyville!"

"You'll do as your told, young lady", said Princess Celestia, "You need a change of scenery and an additude adjustment. So I'm sending you to spend some time with my trusted student, Twilight Sparkle."

"But Moondancer's party is tomorrow night!", protested Trinity, "If I leave now, I'll miss it." She was really hoping that Gatling, the dreamist pegasus colt in Canterlot High, would be there.

"Well", said the princess, "You should have thought about that before you punched out three of the guards."

"You know how I get when I eat pancakes!", Trinity cried, to no avail.

The princess said, "You're going to Ponyville and that's final. End of discussion."

"I HATE YOU!", Trinity screamed. She then ran to her room and slammed the door.

Meanwhile, in Ponyville...

Beau, an orange unicorn with a red mane and tail and a cutie mark of an apple and a horseshoe, was pulling a cart loaded with apples out of the Sweet Apple Acres orchard. He had spent the better part of the morning knocking them down.

Applejack walked up to him and said, "There ya are, Beau. Ah been lookin' all over fer ya."

"Did ya check this spot right here?", Beau asked, smirking.

"Smart alick", said Applejack. She asked, "is everything ready for the little princess' visit?"

Beau nodded and said, "Just about. Ah just gotta finish the apple-buckin' and mah chores are done."

"How much more ya got left?", asked Applejack.

"bout halfa row", said Beau.

Applejack nodded and said, "Aw'ight, I'll let ya get back ta it", and went to see how Big Macintosh was doing with the corn.

Beau pulled the cart to the barn and dumped the apples there. "Hi Apple Bloom", he said.

Apple Bloom waved, then went back to work sorting the good apples from the bruised ones that were to be made into cider. She was hoping that she'd get her cutiemark in cider making.

Beau then pulled the cart back out into the orchard and bucked down the rest of the apples.

Back in Canterlot...

Trinity had packed her suitcase, against her will, and was getting into the royal carridge.

Princess Celestia looked at her and said, "Now, you shouldn't have any problems getting there. The guards know the way. When you arrive, go to the library and find Twilight Sparkle. Have her assistant, Spike, write me a letter telling me that you've arrived safely." She kissed her cheek and said, "I love you."

Trinity sighed and said, "I love you too, mom." She then boarded the carriage as a servant loaded her small bag into the baggage compartment. "thank you." she said as she got comfortable. The guards then opened their wings and started to gallop towards their destination, and soon they were soaring through the air and towards Ponyville. Trinity was leaning against the carriage door, watching the clouds go by with a bored expression on her face and wishing she could be flying with Gatling.

"My lady", said one of the guards, "you shouldn't lean on the door, it could open and you would fall."

Trinity rolled her eyes, she wasn't a little filly anymore! She was a fully grown mare and could watch over herself.

They were currently flying over an apple orchard, and Trinity's stomach growled. She had been saving her appetite for Moondancers party where she could binge drink cider and pig out on pie and cupcakes. Her mind then set itself back to... you guessed it... Gatling. He was such a dreamy colt... The way the light shined off of his jet black coat... The way his mane and tail looked blowing in the wind... Those avatior sunglasses he always wore... He had that Maverick effect. And man, did she want him.

(**for those of you that have never heard of the Maverick effect, it's how fighter pilots seem to be so attractive. Like Maverick from Top Gun. I wouldn't know personally, but I know women who could tell you this is true.**)

"My lady!", the guard shouted, shaking her from her fantasy.

Trinity was about to retort, but when she turned, she saw that there were no guards, nor was there carriage! She then realized, that she was falling! Falling and whizzing past clouds as a terrified scream escaped her. The suddenness of falling clouded her judgement, making her fail to realize she could fly.

SLAM!

Numbness...

Darkness...

Breathing...

She's alive...

But it's really uncomfortable. Did she land on somepony?

"Ugh..."

yes, she did. And he sounded like he was in alot of pain.

Trinity stood herself up, effectively stepping on some apples and crushing them. "oooh... My horn.. My head. My wings- wait why didnt I fly?" she looked down and saw a young orange stallion with red mane, unicorn horn, and a blue bandana tied around his neck. His cutie mark was of an apple and horse shoe. "oh my!" she bent down and nudged his body with her hoof, "oh please be alive, please be alive..."

He made a sound of discomfort,

"Im alive! I mean he's alive! I'm alive! I mean I'm alive cause hes alive. And we're all alive!" she laughed insanely for a short time. "Jeez I need to stop doing that." While Trinity was having a mental debate, the stallion, Beau, was just awakening from his unintentional nap.

"huh? Wha..." he slurred his speech as he adjusted his eyes to the light. His eyes finally adjusted and they fell upon Trinity who was talking to herself. "Are you... An angel...?" he asked, to softly to be heard.

"If he doesn't wake up, oh Celestia! I'll be condemned a murderer!" she suddenly changed posture, "what do you mean? Nopony saw this little fiasco. You could just walk, AW screw it! Just fly! Fly! You have wings! WINGS!" she changed back to her regular slouched posture, "b-but that's wrong!"

Beau continued to watch the alicorn, she was a light blue hue with long curly brown mane that was so long it dragged along the ground, unicorn horn and wings the same color as her fur, long tail which was like her mane, and three blood red gem stones as her cutie mark. Trinity's light brown eyes changed direction, looking to the left talking in a higher pitched voice, then darting right and talking in a more menacing tone. Then going back to the middle and talking in a more normal like tone.

"is she alright?" Beau asked nopony.

Trinity whirled around, "I'M NOT CRAZY!"

"What just happened?" Beau asked, loud enough to actually be heard.

Tirinity gasped happily and hugged him tightly. She said, "Thank Celestia! You're alive!"

"Ow! My ribs!", Beau yelped.

Trinity released him, having him drop to the ground. "I'm sorry! Just let me fix you right up!" she walked around him and placed her horn upon his rib cage. Her horn sparkled with a red light, and her cutie mark shined. When she pulled away, the light was gone and so was Beau's pain. "Are you okay now?"

Beau nodded dumbly, he'd never seen that kind of magic before! "wha-who?"

Trinity giggled, "Listen, I'm really sorry about the whole falling-then-landing-on-you thing. So if you'll excuse me, I should-"

She was then cut off by the gruff voice of Big Macintosh, "what in Ee-ques-tree-uh is goin' on here? Why are the apples crushed!"

"Big Macintosh!", Beau snapped, getting up from the ground, "Show some manners! Cain't you see we got company?"

Big Macintosh noticed Trinity and blushed noticably. He said, "Oh, miss. Ah am so sorry."

Trinity nodded and said, "Don't worry about it. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Princess Trinity. Daughter of Princess Celestia and haress to the throne of Equestria."

Beau and Big Macintosh both gasped in surprise, then bowed deeply to her.

"Your Majesty", said Big Macintosh, "We've been waiting your arrival."

"Yeah yeah", said Trinity, "You can save all that jazz. Can you just tell me how to get to town from here?"

"Holy Shnikes", said Beau, "This means I was landed on by royality! What does that mean?"

Trinity rolled her eyes and said, "It's means you were in the right place at the right time."

Beau smiled and said, "I have that effect. Ah'm Beauregard and this is mah brother, Big Macintosh. Welcome to Sweet Apple Acres."

Trinity's stomach growled again.

Beau immediatly saw the oppertunity and went for it. He said, "Would you like to join us for lunch?"

"Oh no", said Trinity, "I wouldn't wanna impose."

"Nonsense", said Beau, "Round these parts, unless you're a pedophile or on the FBI's most wanted list, you're always welcome to join us for a meal."

"Weeeeeell", said Trinity, really wanting to try to run back to Canterlot to make Moondancer's party and see Gatling, but she was too hungry to make the trip. "What the hay. Why not?"

Beau and Big Mac led Trinity to their home, just missing the Royal guards who were looking for her.  
>When they arrived at the farmhouse, Trinity could smell the baked goods, making her mouth water. "wow, it smells delicious, and I haven't even seen it yet!"<br>Big Mac chuckled, "our sister AJ is one of the best cooks in all of Ponyville."

Beau nodded and said, "She makes the best apple pie in town. Pinkie Pie makes the best cupcakes and Ditzy Doo makes the best muffins. But... that's just one pony's opinion."  
>Trinity, "well, I'd like to meet her too."<br>Once they had gotten inside, Trinity's eyes fell upon a stack of pancakes. "P-Pancakes...?"  
>Beau nodded, "eeyup! We sometimes like to have pancakes. Go ahead, have some!"<br>Trinity eyed the pancakes apprehensively,

"hmm? Who's that big brother?", asked Applejack 

Big Mac smiled, "this here's Trinity, the little princess from Canterlot." 

AJ shook her hoof "well howdy do! My names Applejack!" 

Beau nudged Applejack, "AJ! This is Princess Celestia's daughter! Show some respect!" 

Trinity shook her head, "Oh, it's quite alright. Really!"

"So tell us about yerself", said Big Mac, serving himself a pancake, "It must be fas-in-ate-in' bein' roy-al-tee."

Trinity's stomach growled loudly again.

"Heavens ta Betsy", said Applejack, "Don't they feed ya at the palace?"

Trinity blushed heavily.

"C'mon", said Beau, setting a plate with a stack of steaming pancakes on it infront of her, "Help yourself. We got plenty."

Trinity shrugged, spread some butter ontop of her pancakes, poured some maple syrup on them, and began eating them. She was really hoping she wouldn't have another pancake episode.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Ah'll get it", said Applejack. She opened the door and there stood two royal guards.

One of them said, "Good afternoon miss. We're looking for Princess Trinity. She fell from the royal carridge as we were passing over your orchard."

Applejack smiled and said, "Oh, yeah. Infact, we already found her. She's in the kitchen havin' lunch with mah brothers. Y'all are welcome to join us."

The two guards walked into the farmhouse, turned into the kitchen and stopped dead. They saw that Trinity was midway through a stack of pancakes. When she eats pancakes, she can get crazy. They both slowly backed out of the kitchen, as though there was a motion sensitive bomb on the table.

One guard said to Applejack, "That's ok. Aslong as we know where she is. Keep an eye on her and we'll be back later for her." They then quickly fled the farm.


End file.
